


Small Talk

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, Romance, Talking, vorpal swords
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bermain bersama sebagai satu tim dengan orang-orang yang dulu pernah mengancurkan keyakinannya. Tetsuya tidak yakin itu ide yang baik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu kedua._

**Vorpal Swords**

.

…*…

.

"Berjuang bersama lagi?"

"Bukankah itu sesuatu yang mengagumkan, Kurokocchi? Kita akan kembali menjadi satu tim! Tidakkah itu terasa sama seperti dulu?"

"Entahlah, Kise-kun. Aku tidak merasa jika itu adalah sesuatu yang baik. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kurasa kita belum siap untuk melakukannya. Entalah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan pastinya."

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Kurokocchi ..."

"Selalu ... seperti ini?"

"Kau selalu mundur sebelum mengetahui alasan pastinya. Dulu pun begitu. Kau pergi meninggalkan klub basket sebelum mengetahui alasan mengapa kau ingin meninggalkannya. Dan kau kembali setelah kita terpecah, mencoba membalik semuanya kembali—meski sesungguhnya itu sudah sedikit terlambat. Apa asekarang pun akan sama?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah jika Kise-kun memang berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin, memang seperti itulah aku. Pengecut."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tak coba untuk mengubahnya? Seperti kau mengubah pendapat kami tentang dirimu dan tentang basket. Mengapa kali ini kau juga tidak mencoba untuk mengubah dirimu sendiri, Kurokocchi?"

"Aku ... tidakkah aku sudah berubah? Kupikir aku sudah berubah."

"Ya. Kau sudah berubah dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang dulu aku kenal. Kau sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat itu. Kau telah berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu mengagumkan—membuat siapapun yang melihatmu silau karenanya. Kau tidak lagi menjadi bayangan, kini kau adalah cahaya itu senndiri."

"Apakah itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku ingin bermain basket bersama Kurokocchi lagi."

"Kise-kun?"

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakannya padamu? Aku ini sangat mengagumi caramu bermain basket. Bahkan, bagiku yang sanggup meniru teknik apapun dengan sekali lihat, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menirumu. Dan yang kumaksud bukan hanya teknikmu, namun juga pesona dan keindahanmu saat bermain basket. Sejak dulu, aku ingin memiliki keindahan itu, mencurinya darimu. Namun ... aku tidak yakin aku bisa."

"Tidak ada yang indah dariku. Lagipula ... tidak ada yang spesial dariku sehingga kau harus berusaha untuk meniruku. Bagiku, permainan Kise-kun adalah salah satu permainan basket terbaik."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Namun, bagiku permainan Kurokocchi sangat spesial. Tidak akan tergantikan oleh permainan basket lainnya. Di sisi lain, permainanmu juga terlihat sangat indah."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat kita bermain bersama. Entah sebagai kawan ataupun lawan. Saat kita sama-sama masih di Teiko. Saat latih tanding tahun lalu. Saat kita bermain bertiga bersama Kagamicchi melawan para berandalan menyebalkan. Saat Winter Cup. Aku selalu menikmati saat-saat aku bermain bersama Kurokocchi. Dan setiap kali permainan itu selesai, aku selalu berpikir, ' _Ah, pasti menyenangkan sekali jika aku bisa bermain dengan Kurokocchi lagi_ '. Dan tanpa sadar, bermain denganmu sudah menjadi candu untukku."

"Apakah itu salah satu cara Kise-kun untuk memaksaku mengikuti pertandingan ini?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan saja."

"Menurut Kise-kun ... mungkinkah jika kita semua bermain bersama lagi, kita bisa saja kembali menjadi seperti kita yang sebelumnya?"

"Maksud, Kurokocchi?"

"Saat kita tidak bersama sekalipun, kita bisa membentuk sebuah tim yang kuat. Dan jika kita bersama ... mungkin kita akan membentuk sebuah tim yang tidak lagi terkalahkan. Sebuah tim yang ditakuti, yang saat dihadapi, hanya akan membawa kenyakinan akan kekalahan pada lawannya. Apakah mungkin kita akan kembali pada situasi seperti itu?"

"Itu ... bukan hal yang mustahil menurutku. Tapi ... bukankah semuanya sudah berubah saat ini? Masing-masing dari kita sudah dapat memahami makna dari kekalahan dan kemenangan. Tidakkah itu sudah cukup bagi kita untuk mencoba melangkah maju?"

"Apakah kita sudah cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal ini?"

“Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya bukan?”

“Katakanlah padaku pendapat Kise-kun sendiri …”

"Kurasa sudah. Kurokocchi lah yang mengajarkan masing-masing dari kami untuk berubah dan melangkah maju."

"Apakah aku benar melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu ... ini adalah saat bagi Kurokocchi untuk berubah juga bukan?"

"Mungkin, kau ada benarnya juga ..."

"Jadi, maukah Kurokocchi bermain lagi bersama kami?"

"… Ya ..."

.

…*…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Catatan: Aku sama sekali belum baca extra game, jadi nggak tahu tentang vorpal swords dan yang lainnya. Makanya bagiku ini adalah prompt yang paling sulit. Dan aku yakin, aku juga membuat banyak miss dalam kisah ini.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf …

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
